Artemis
artemis is a new oc I created. after looking at the different OC's jobs i decided to try something new with this OC. She debuts in mine and twi's colab stories. Also this is the first OC I made myself (thnx blackout for her picture) Bio Artemis is the daughter of two Finnish Spitz hunting dogs Apollo and Cupid. They belonged to a wealthy hunter who lives in adventure bay. Artemis's parents taught her to survive in the wilderness so she can be a hunter like them when she grows up. One day while on a hunt Apollo and Cupid died to a wild coyote,and Artemis, being too young to hunt, was abandoned by her owner in the forest. abandoned by her owner she decided that all people are evil and decided to live in the forest with her woodland friends, boycotting hunting for good. She made her own bow and aero set so she could defend herself and her animal friends. And life was perfect for her. Until a group of lumberjacks came to the forest to cut it down. Not wanting this to happen she used all of her skills to try and save the forest. However she was caught by one of the lumberjacks. She thought she was dead until one of the lumberjacks spoke against the lead lumberjack And persuaded him to leave this forest and not hurt Artemis. After this event she saw humans differently and decided that she would try and help good people who entered her woods, such as hikers. She did this in secret never letting anyone see her, gaining her the nickname, "the pup of the forest". soon enough Van heard of this and decided to check it out. Unfortunately this got him lost in the woods, unable to get home. Van was about to give up on getting home when Artemis revealed herself to him. She guided him home but on the way, as they were walking across a cliff, she almost fell. However thanks to van she was saved. After this she dedicated herself to van. when they got back van recomended her to Ryder to be a new paw patrol member. He happily let's her in and she accepts. Now living at the lookout, she is trying to get accustomed to her new life, but with the help of her friends she will find how easy it is to do so. Appearance Artemis is a light orange/tan Finnish Spitz puppy with emerald green eyes. Her pup tag and uniform are camouflage and her collar is black. In the center of her pup tag is a silver aero head. Her pup house is black and dark green and can change into a jeep with extra rations of food and water for emergencies. Her gear consists of a bow and aero, rope, a survival knife, and a flare gun. Personality Artemis is a sweet kind hearted pup who loves nature and her friends, and she'll do ANYTHING to protect them both. She can be primal and violent at times when provoked, however she is also sensitive in addition to this. Around technology she can be timid because she is new to that But is slowly getting used to it. She loves Van like a father and looks up to him. She is cautious around new people but slowly gets used to them Over time. Once a year she visits her old home in the forest for personal reasons. Trivia * She is an expert archer * she is named after the goddess of the hunt Artemis who was also a skilled archer * her parents are named after two other archers from mythology. Apollo, the greek god of the sun, and Cupid, the roman god of love. * she is the first OC I made myself * she is my second OC not associated with my crossover series paw patrol/the cray saga * she can get scared of coyotes (since they killed her parents) * she is mates with rebellion Catchphrases * Nature calls * lets walk on the wildside gallary Artemis's badge.jpg|link=My attempt at drawing Artemis's badge Artemis.png|link=Thnx for the pic of artemis blackout Image-1421017226.jpg|Thnx for the pic marielita48 Gift for Vanguardmaster47.jpg|Thnx for the anthro pic twi I love it Webcam-toy-photo2.jpg|Thnx for the pic winter and thnx for my first art trade ;) Artemis by MacBarrPup.png|Thanks for the pic Mac Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pups Category:Females